


Pickup Line

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're at an Avengers panel at Comic-Con. After the panel you start wandering around and accidentally run into Scarlett.





	Pickup Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You had decided to finally go to Comic-Con, you’ve always wanted to go but this time the Avengers cast was going to be there and you just had to go. They were also going to have a panel which you were able to get into. 

When the cast walked out onto the stage for the panel you just watched with wide eyes, you couldn’t believe you were there seeing all of them in person. It was like a dream come true. 

Then you saw Scarlett Johansson. You were left breathless, she looked gorgeous. Not that she doesn’t always look gorgeous because she does, there’s just something about seeing her in person that makes your heart beat faster. 

After the panel was over you decided to walk around some more before you went home. After awhile you started to get bored. You weren’t really paying attention to where you were going when you bumped into someone.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention-” Your eyes widened when you saw who it was you bumped into. You just bumped into Scarlett Johansson. You hands started to shake. “I… I’m so sorry.”

Scarlett gave you a kind smile. “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention either. I’m sorry,” She paused so that you could say your name.

“(Y…Y/N).” You blushed.

“I’m sorry for bumping into you (Y/N).” She smiled.

After some slightly awkward small talk your brain decided it would be an amazing idea to say a pickup line. Before you could stop yourself you said, “Are you Google? Because you have everything I’m searching for.” 

When you realized what you just said your face turned bright red and you just wanted to disappear. You looked over at Scarlett, you were surprised that she was biting her lip and blushing.

“That was very smooth. Can I see your phone for a second?” You didn’t know what to say so you just nodded and handed her your phone. You watched as she typed something in, when she was done she smiled and gave you your phone back. “I have to go but call me sometime.” She winked and gave you one last smile before she walked away. 

You just stayed in the same spot, you couldn’t move. You were shocked, you didn’t know what to think. Did that really just happen? 

You finally looked at your phone to see that she did add her number into your phone, you went into your messages to see that she sent herself a text. 

_But could that really be her number or could it just be a fake one?_  That was the thought going through your head all the way back to your apartment. 

After you ate dinner and took a shower you were sitting on your bed with your phone in your hand. You were looking at the number Scarlett had given you earlier, you wanted to call but you were nervous. The same thought kept going through your head. 

You took a deep breath before you hit the call button. You brought the phone up to your ear as you wait for someone to answer.

_“This is Scarlett.”_

_Holy shit it was her real number!_ You thought. “Hi Scarlett, it’s (Y/N), from earlier today.”

_“I thought you wouldn’t call. I’m really glad you did, (Y/N)._ _I wanted to ask you something that I didn’t get a chance to ask you earlier.”_

“What is it?” You blushed, you couldn’t help it.

_“Would you go on a date with me? There’s just something about you.”_ You could practically hear her smiling.

Your heart started pounding in your chest, you could feel the butterflies in your stomach start to go crazy. Scarlett Johansson just asked you out on a date. “I… I would love too.” You bit your lip.

_“Would tomorrow night at seven work?”_

“Sounds perfect.” You smiled as you ran your free hand through your hair.

_“Great! I have to go but I’ll text you later. I can’t wait, I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N). Goodnight.”_

“I can’t wait either. Goodnight.” 

Once you hung up the phone you jumped up and squealed. You got a date with the one and only Scarlett Johansson, you couldn’t believe it. This was just the beginning.


End file.
